Better Together
by CountryMusicLover
Summary: There were so many opprotunities for Rory and Jess to reconcile and here is what would happen if they did. Begins during Say Goodnight, Gracie, could, potentially go through the rest of the series, but we'll cross that bridge if we come to it. (Rated T because thats probably what the show would be rated.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters/storylines. **

***WARNING: Some things have been slightly rearranged for this story. For example, Jimmy and Jess have their talk BEFORE Fran's Funeral.***

Rory touched the doorknob for a second time, but hesitated. What should she say? Jess was her boyfriend, she should be able to say anything to him, but they had never had that kind of relationship. She dropped her head in defeat and turned from the diner's door. "No," she thought. "I'm not going to let him get away with it this time." She turned quickly on her toes and flung the door open with enough force that it hit the wall.

"Good grief, Rory," Jess muttered under his breath.

"That's it? You shut me out; you force yourself on me…"

"I did _not_ force myself on you!" Jess interjects, but Rory keeps on going.

"… and you get in a physical fight with Dean and _that's_ the first thing you have to say to me. 'Good grief, Rory,'" she tried to imitate his voice.

Jess softens his approach. "Rory, calm down." He looks around as if to see if anyone is watching them even though most of the town is at Fran's funeral.

"I will not calm down! You calm down! What do you have to say for yourself? And you better say something. None of this monosyllabic stuff you're so fond of." Rory is still fuming.

Jess looked at her dumbfounded, but tried to hide it with a blank expression. He hated how he had acted at Kyle's party, but what could he say? That he flunked out of school? That Jimmy the Hot Dog King had showed up for the first time in 18 years? That he couldn't even succeed in the simple task of getting prom tickets? That he loved her? He barely had the guts to admit those things to himself, how could he say it to her.

"Fine. You have nothing to say. Neither do I. I'm sick of this Jess. I'm sick of you causing problems and not manning up and dealing with them. I'm going to Europe after graduation, as you know, and _don't_ expect me to write you while I'm there." She rushed towards the door, but Jess hopped over the counter and grabbed her hand.

"Wait."

She turned around and looked at him with a glare that was the very definition of "if looks could kill." "Just, let me explain." She widened her eyes and tapped her foot to show she was waiting for the explanation. "I just… I shouldn't have fought Dean." He figured he would started with the easiest thing first. "I'm sorry." He had made a habit out of never saying those two words. He thought, "live your life with no regrets," but he figured Rory was worth breaking that rule for.

He grabbed her other hand as well. "And I'm _sorry _I didn't stop when you said to, but I would _never_ do anything like _that_ to you." His eyes were so sincere that she couldn't help but soften her expression a little bit. But just a little.

She nodded once, signifying that she was excepting his apologies, while simultaneously urging him to continue. When he didn't she got angry again. "So you're sorry Jess. Well, that's great. I'm glad, but it's not enough."

"Just give me a second Rory" again his voice came out rougher than he had meant and he purposely calmed himself down before he continued.

He dropped his head, ashamed at what he was about to say. "Rory… I'm not graduating." His heart dropped and he could tell hers did too.

Now it was Rory's turn to soften her voice as concern for him began to overshadow her anger. "I'm sorry, Jess."

"Don't be. It's my fault. I thought I had it under control, but apparently I didn't."

Jess blankly stared out the window behind Rory at the clumps of people chatting outside the church.

"We can fix this. It's not too late. You can take summer classes." Jess shook his head. "You can repeat this year. Maybe even just a semester." Jess shook his head again. "You can get your GED." Jess shook his head a final time. "Yes, you can, Jess."

"I don't want to." He didn't say it in a hostile tone, just in the tone of a sad little boy who was tired and didn't want to deal with it anymore.

"Luke's not gonna let me stay here. He said if I flunk I'm out."

"He wasn't serious about that."

"The yelling makes it pretty clear."

"He was just angry. I'm sure if you talk to him you can work something out. Luke loves you." And somehow when she said that, it made it clear that she loved him as well.

"Yeah. Maybe." Rory touched the side of his face, like she had in Kyle's parents bedrooms and he looked her in the eyes for the first time since he started his confessions. "There's something else," he said.

"Well aren't you just full of information today," Rory said, but without the joking tone that she usually would have.

"Since I'm flunking out," Rory winced ever so slightly at those words, "they wouldn't let me buy prom tickets." And as much as Rory had her heart set on the Stars Hollow High Prom, she couldn't find it in herself to care at that moment.

"The funeral should be starting any second. Do you wanna come with me?" she said with a hopeful glimmer in her eye.

"Nah. I don't really know how to handle those things and it wouldn't be right since I didn't really know her. Could we hook up afterwards?"

"Sure." She nodded. "Promise you'll be here?" She had seen his green duffle bag behind the counter when she walked in and it had scared her.

Jess scooted back to one of the barstools and hopped onto it. "I won't budge from this spot until I see you come through that door." His tone was half mocking half serious.

Rory smiled and was unsure of what to do now. Kissing him just felt strange right now. Jess leaned in though, and kissed Rory on the cheek, a soft kind of affection she wasn't used to from him. In that moment, she couldn't resist and went in for a real and somewhat passionate kiss. When she pulled away she shared a shy smile and he nodded as if to say "bye" and she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When the funeral was over Sookie took off to find the man in charge of the Dragonfly Inn, but Lorelai stuck around to talk with Rory for a moment. "So, what happened before the service started? You were almost late."

"Um… I went and talked to Jess."

"Ah." Rory hadn't told Lorelai about the events of the other night, but she knew enough to know that Rory and Jess weren't on good terms right now.

"We're working things out." She nodded as she spoke, but wouldn't look her mother in the eye.

"Good," Lorelai said, but it was clear she wasn't really happy, per say, with her daughter reconciling with the hoodlum. "So, you gonna do the walk around town?"

"I actually told Jess I'd meet him." She said hesitantly, uncomfortable talking about this with Lorelai.

"Okay. I'll see you afterwards?" Rory nodded and Lorelai gave her daughter a side hug and kissed the top of her head.

As Rory walked back towards the diner she saw Jess through the window. He was lounging against the counter reading a novel that was curled up as if it had been in his back pocket. As soon as he saw Rory, she watched him drop the book, kick it under the counter, dash around the side of the bar, and lunge onto the stool he had been perched on before Rory left. She had to giggle at how cute it was. It was moments like these when she wondered what life with Jess would be like if he would ever truly let his guard down.

"Hey," Rory said more shyly than usual as she pushed the diner door open.

"Finally you're here. My leg was falling asleep from sitting on the same position on this stool for so long," Jess said with his signature smirk.

"Oh you poor thing." Rory gave him her best, fake sympathy look.

"Do you maybe wanna get out of here? We could go to the bridge."

"Sure." Jess slipped his arm around Rory and they walked out the door.

The walk to the bridge was spent in near silence. Jess was hard to read, but Rory could still tell that he had something on his mind. She wasn't sure how much more she could take in this single day. Things had been such an emotional roller coaster with Jess lately. When things were great, they were really great. When Jess had told her that Yale was exactly 22.8 miles from Stars Hollow, she felt a happiness she hadn't experienced before and almost thought her heart would burst. But when they were bad… How many nights had she spent waiting by the phone, feeling like his last choice?

There never seemed to be anyone on the bridge when they went to spend time there and tonight was no exception.

"Uh… here. Sit down." Jess said, as he seated himself and patted the spot next to him.

"So… what's up?"

Jess didn't respond right away, he just looked out at the water.

"Jess. You can tell me anything. You know that right?" Rory laid a soft hand on his back, hoping it would give him some comfort.

"My dad was here." Jess let no emotion show in his voice.

"What…" This was completely not where Rory had expected the conversation to go. "You're… dad… was here?"

"He just waltzed into the diner like he owned the place. Just sat down... I got him a cup of coffee and… he just left."

"He didn't even say anything?"

"Oh yeah, he said something. He said 'I'm your father.'"

Rory took one look at his sad face, the one he was, in typical Jess-fashion, trying so hard to hide, and lost it. She jumped up from her spot on the end of the bridge and started pacing. "How dare he! Show up after 18, which is stupid enough, and then just bolt? Who does he think he is? Does he know what he's missing? You don't deserve that." She stopped pacing and without even thinking about it made a bee-line for the road. "Where's he staying? I'm gonna teach him to come around her and mess with you like that." Jess cut her off when he grabbed her hand and gave her a gentle tug.

"Hey. Its okay. I'm okay. He's a loser. I don't care." Rory knew he did care but she didn't say anything about it.

"I'm so sorry Jess. My dad's never exactly been dependable, but at least…" Jess cut her off again.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me. I told you all that because I trust you. I trust you to not look at me like I'm something to pity, the way all of the social workers did!" Jess got caught up in the moment and let something slip he hadn't meant to.

"The social workers?" Rory's heart dropped.

Jess didn't say anything, but Rory touched his shoulder and he could almost feel the pity coming at him. "It's not a big deal, alright. Liz wasn't exactly mother of the year and her boyfriend's left a little something to be desired to, so it's no surprise they took a look into things. Like I said, it's not a big deal."

Rory desperately wanted to know more. Not because she was nosy, but because she wanted to be able to shoulder some of the burden he dealt with, but she knew he didn't want to share.

Jess couldn't get away from this topic fast enough, so he looked at Rory and said "So, are we okay? Ya know… after the party stuff?"  
Rory feverously nodded. How could she not have realized he was dealing with all of this stuff that night?

Rory was laying on her bed the next night, studying her butt off from the load of exams she had coming her way. For a moment she was sad this would be her last set of exams at Chilton, but then realized how much of a nerd she sounded like got back to being stressed by them instead. The house phone rang, but she ignored it, letting Lorelai get it.

"Rory!" Her mother yelled in her sing-song voice. "The phone is for you."

"Who is it?" Rory asked as her Lorelai came through the door of her room.

"Oh, it's just Regis callin' to see if you wanted to be on the show next week." Lorelai could never just answer a question like a normal person. Rory gave her mom a look and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory." It was Jess. A smile lit up Rory's face, not only happy to hear from her boyfriend, but also relieved to have an excuse to take a break from studying.

"Hey. What's up?" Rory hated the way Jess could make her so excited with just a simple phone call, but loved it at the same time.

"Not much. I just wanted to let you know I talked to Luke. I'm switching to full time at Walmart cause they're giving me a raise. Nothing big, but it'll help pay back Kyle's parents faster. It took a lot of work convincing him to let me stay, but you know what a softie he is deep down." He was trying to hide it, but you could hear how much happier he sounded since they had last talked.

"I'm so proud of you! Getting a raise! I'm still bitter you didn't tell me about employee of the month by the way."

"It was nothing!"

"Hmm. I still expect to be invited next time." Rory said, faking annoyance.

"Who says there'll be a next time?" Jess shot back.

"You're the best worker their! Of course there'll be a next time. They just have to wait a little while so the other guys don't get jealous." They both laughed for a moment.

"So _I _have something to tell you." Rory said, unsure of why she was nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I'm valedictorian."

Jess was quite for a moment, but just a moment. "How many attempts has Paris made on your life?" Somehow, even without saying it, the pride he felt for her came through clear in his voice.

"Just three actually. No more than in a usual week." Rory quipped back.

"I'm really proud of you Rory. You deserve it. I mean it."

Rory knew how much effort it was for Jess to be so sincere with his feelings. "Thanks. You'll be at the graduation right."

"Just try and keep me away. Can I bring posters with your face on them and chant 'Rory. Rory' ?"

"Well aren't you a regular cheerleader, but, somehow I don't think Headmaster Charleston would take to kindly to that."

R**eviews are not required, but greatly appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jess sat down, feeling squished in the folding chairs at Rory's graduation ceremony. He sat with Luke to his left and no one on his right, but he still felt squished all the same. He also felt nervous. This was the first time he'd seen Emily since the infamous dinner disaster and the very first time he would meet Richard. He suddenly felt very underdressed in his dark blue jeans and black button up shirt.

Just then Lorelai walked up to their row with her parent's trailing behind her. "Mom, Dad, you've met everyone here. Sookie, Jackson, Luke, Jess."

Emily greeted the group and the others echoed her sentiments, but Richard was eyeing Jess.

"Jess… I don't believe we've met before." The distain in his voice was very clear and Jess had to try really hard not to be too stiff.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Jess stuck out a hand for Richard to shake, which he did, albeit somewhat begrudgingly. "And Mrs. Gilmore, how have you been?" Jess shock Emily's hand as well.

"Fine, thank you." Emily was putting forth the same effort to be pleasant to Jess that she did when he came over for dinner.

They all took their seats in a slightly awkward silence. Luke leaned over to Jess, not missing this opportunity to mock him. "Well done. Aren't you a regular Mr. Darcy."

"The ceremony is about to start." Jess pointed at the stage in an annoyed manner, but careful not to draw Emily or Richard's attention.

As the headmaster started to speak, Jess couldn't help but be a little sad that he wasn't going to be graduating, not that he'd have gone to the ceremony even if he was. The thoughts disappeared as soon as Paris took the stage though, delivering the Pledge of Allegiance with more air quotes than he'd ever seen. The ceremony drug on as they always do, with the only highlight so far being the weird, scrawny boy singing Cherish seemingly completely unembarrassed.

Finally though, the moment that the entire row had been waiting for.

"It's a distinct pleasure for me to introduce to you our valedictorian. This young lady was a second-year transfer from a modest school where she distinguished herself immeasurably. She is humble, hard working, competitive when need be, and unparalleled in her academic achievements. Ladies and Gentlemen, Rory Gilmore." Jess clapped a little more loudly than was probably acceptable at such a dignified occasion. Rory took the stage and Jess was sure he had never seen a girl so beautiful in his life.

"Not crying right?" Sookie questioned Lorelai.

"Not crying. Keeping our cool so we don't miss anything." Lorelai reassured her.

"Tears get in your eyes…"

"…then you miss things."

"So we're not crying."

"Not crying."

"Not crying," Sookie reminded herself one more time.

Jackson, of course joined in. "Not crying. Not crying." He told Luke.

Jess couldn't help but chuckle at his completely oblivious uncle. "What?" Luke asked Jackson.

"We're not crying," Lorelai informed him.

"I'm not crying," Luke muttered, mainly to Jess.

Rory looked so classy as she began to speak. "Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way." Jess was totally sucked into her speech and wondered if all of these insipid people were getting these references. "It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior." Jess would have never agreed with that statement, atleast not until recently.

"My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild." Jess promised himself right then that he would make things right with the Gilmores. If they meant that much to Rory, he would make sure they weren't a sore spot for he and Rory.

"My boyfriend, Jess Mariano is one of the most intelligent people I know and he challenges me to better myself each and every day. He whole heartedly believes in me in all that I do and he adds adventure and spontaneity to my life. My world has become a much brighter place since he joined it." Jess had not been expecting that at all. He could see Luke checking on him out of the corner of his eye, and was thankful that the lump he was feeling in his throat wasn't visible to others. He didn't deserve that. He should be the one thanking her for pulling him up out of the gutter that his life had been and putting something worthwhile in his life. He couldn't understand how a girl like Rory could have such high praise for a guy like him. Luke patted Jess' shoulder and Jess pretended not to notice the tear that slipped out of Luke's eye.

"But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling women from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything." Jess felt a small guilt nagging at him that he and Lorelai didn't have a better relationship. But then again, that was just as much her fault as it was his.

"On the verge of blubbering here." Sookie said, probably louder than she had intended to.

"I'm not doing so well myself." Jackson squeaked out.

Lorelai leaned over and saw Luke and Jess. "Not you guys too."

Jess quickly flicked the single tear that he couldn't manage to suppress off of his cheek. "Nah. I'm good," he said through a strained voice.

"I'm blubbering, you're freaks." Jess again laughed at his uncle who put on such a tough guy front most of the time.

After what seemed to be a never ending line of people walking across the stage, Rory finally got her chance. As she took to the stage, Jess heard Richard say that she was walking "like a Gilmore." Jess had to agree. In that moment, she was one of the most poised people he had ever seen. Of course, as she received her diploma she couldn't help sticking her tongue out at her mom. That's what made Rory so special. She was the perfect mix of dignified and intelligent with laid back and silly. As they cheered, Jess couldn't help but let out a celebratory whistle.

Waiting around after the ceremony was uncomfortable for Jess. Richard was clearly trying to avoid him, and since Lorelai and Luke had gone off together somewhere, presumably to flirt some more, no one in the remaining group knew each other well. Sookie started to ramble about the ceremony but even she couldn't fill the silence the entire time. Jess had never been so relieved in his entire life as when Rory emerged from the crowd. Of course she went directly over to her grandparents, passing out hugs and thank yous. She also briefly turned to Sookie and Jackson before it was Jess' turn. They had never been great with the public affection, but today it didn't matter. He took her hands in his. "You were great."

"Yeah?" She looked up at him with her big eyes.

"You're speech was phenomenal, even if I didn't deserve any of that." Jess quieted his voice so no one else could hear.

"You do. I meant all of it, Jess." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, then gently pulled away and dropped on of his hands.

"Grandpa, have you met Jess?" Rory asked, feeling slightly nervous at having Jess and Richard in the same area together, especially after the Dean fiasco several years ago.

"We were introduced before the ceremony." He replied back solemnly, but not with the same distain that he had appeared to have earlier.

"You two should talk books sometime. Jess is one of the few people who just _might _be able to give you a run for your money, Grandpa." Rory clearly wanted to clear the air between the two opposing parties.

"Is that so? Well, there is nothing I enjoy more than a good discussion on literature." Richard said, seeming surprised at this information.

"Agreed," Jess said in return, making sure to put as much sincerity in his voice as he could muster.

As Lorelai walked up, Richard announced that it was time for Rory's graduation present and Sookie, Jackson, and Luke ducked out of the group and headed for their cars. Jess couldn't, as Rory didn't seem to be planning on letting go of his hand anytime soon.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything!" Rory protested.

"Nonsense," Emily chided with a glimmer in her eye.

"This one wouldn't fit in an envelope, so follow me please." Richard briskly led the group in the direction of the parking lot.

"We're really excited about this one." Emily said. And Lorelai agreed.

"Rory, there is your gift. It's the one with the bow." Jess was shocked to see an entire parking lot filled with cars, nice cars, that were all presumably gifts for the graduates.

"You got me a car?" Rory's mouth dropped open.

"It's a little Prius. It's safe, it gets great gas mileage." Richard was always the sensible one, but Emily chimed in with, "It's the one that Leonardo DiCaprio drives."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you. I love you guys." Rory enveloped her grandparents in a big hug.

"We love you, too."

"And thank you for your speech." Richard said, his eyes getting misty again.

"You're welcome, I mean it. Thank you for everything." Emily and Lorelai discussed their upcoming trip and the plan for Friday night dinner upon their return and then they turned to leave.

"It was nice to meet you Jess. Perhaps we shall see you again in the near future." Richard said, extending his hand to Jess.

Jess straightened his shoulders, surprised that Richard had chosen to acknowledge him. "Perhaps," Jess said with a small smile, but it felt weird. Emily nodded in his direction and the two left.

"I better get going," Jess said to Rory as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"You know Jess; we're going for dinner at Carletto's to celebrate. You're welcome to join us." Lorelai must have been as affected by Rory's speech about him as he was by the speech about her. There was no way she would just casually ask to spend time with him out of the blue.

"Thanks. I think I'll do that."

**Long chapter! Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I never realized how exciting it was to get reviews until last night. Haha. I know it seems like everything is all fluff right now, but there's gonna be drama coming up, don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with it.

**Chapter Four**

Summer was short and wonderful for Rory Gilmore. For Jess Mariano, it was long and boring. He and Rory had written each other, but he was ready for her to be back. She was the only thing that made that rat hole of a town worth being in. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was actually counting down the days until she returned.

Finally, towards the end of the summer, Jess was standing in the middle of the diner, taking Kirk's stupid order and convincing him that he did not, in fact, need 7 Equals in his coffee while simultaneously keeping an eye on Luke to make sure he didn't actually kill Taylor when he saw a lovely girl walking towards the diner caring a bag twice her size on her back. At just that moment she turned from looking at her mother and caught his eye too. Jess immediately dropped the coffee pot next to Kirk's plate and made his way to the door, much to Kirk's chagrin, never dropping Rory's gaze. She dropped the bag off of her back and headed his way. "Hey," he said as he strode towards her.

"Hey," she said back taking his hands in hers and having slight déjà vu to the first time they went up to Luke's apartment after they started dating. He leaned in for a kiss and it wasn't until he was completely out of breath that he pulled back. "How was Europe?"

"Mom touched the Pope," Rory returned taking a deep breath. "Huh," was all Jess could get out before they were back to kissing.

Neither of them heard Lorelai approach, so she cleared her throat louder than necessary. "Hello, Jess," she said as the two kids pulled apart. She was still working on the whole "don't treat Jess like a western outlaw" motto she had adopted so she made sure to be overly nice to him now.

"Hey, Lorelai. Glad to see you guys made it back in one piece."

"So, we better get going Rory, we've got a lot of people to deliver too."

"Ah, so you're playing Santa Clause today. That's what's up with the backpacks." Jess said, putting the pieces together. "So when is it my present time."

"Later." Rory teased him. "We'll be back at the dinner later. But, you wouldn't happen to know of anything in town we could get Luke do you?"

"I don't know. Jam?" Rory shook her head at his suggestion. "What? Nothing in Paris scream 'Luke Danes?'"

"Surprisingly, no." Rory kissed him one last time, and then turned to join her mother on their search of a gift.

Later that afternoon Lorelai and Rory stumbled into Luke's diner, exhausted from walking all day and sore from their heavy backpacks. "Hey, how about a fun switch-a-roo? You give Luke the jam and I'll give Jess his gift!" Lorelai whispered into Rory's ear as they inched towards the counter stools.

"Ah, ah, ah. You are not getting out of this one missy. If it were up to me, we would have gotten Luke that shot glass from Ireland."

"Ugh! But it was so small and generic." Lorelai defended herself.

"More generic than the jam we got from Sookie's cupboard? I don't think so." Rory stopped whispering and spoke up. "Hey, Luke? Is Jess upstairs?"

"Last I saw him."

"Thank you." Rory nodded her head in Luke's direction, willing her mother to give him the jam before she went upstairs.

"Fine! Leave me alone down here! Take your boyfriend your fancy wood chip!" Lorelai yelled after her.

"Wood chip?" Rory heard Luke ask, confused, as she made her way up the stairs.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Just as Rory raised her hand to knock again the door flew open to reveal a Jess who was buttoning up his shirt and shaking water out of his hair.

"Sorry, I just got out of the shower."

Rory strolled in the apartment and plopped down on the chair in the "kitchen," a little flustered by the idea that Jess had just been showering.

"Is it present time? Oh boy! I've been good all day, cause I sure didn't want to get a lump of coal." Jess' tone may have been mocking, but Rory could see the look in his eye that said he was really excited. And so was she.

Rory put the little box she had been carrying on the table in front of Jess. He took the lid off and pulled out a small wood chip, about one square inch with jagged corners.

"Wow. Thanks." Jess said, trying to figure out what it was.

"It's from Charles Dickens' desk." Jess looked up at her with big eyes. "Yeah, when we were on our tour through his house they showed us the desk he always used to write at I could see that it wasn't been in the best condition and the side of it was chipping and had some pieces of the wood missing, so when the tour guide left the room I hung out at the back of the group and grabbed this piece off of it. It looked like it was about to flake off anyway, so I figured I wasn't doing much damage." Jess didn't even look up, he just kept looking at the Charles Dickens' wood chip in his hand.

"Do you like it?" Rory was suddenly nervous that she had messed up somehow.

"You vandalized Dickens' hundred and fifty year old property for me?"

Rory nodded, a smile spreading across her face. She had hoped it would touch Jess this much.

"Rory… I lo-" Just then Luke opened up the door. He was surprised to find them sitting at opposite ends of the table when he had been expecting to find them horizontal on the couch.

"Just up here getting my hammer. I think there's a nail lose under the counter." The look on their faces proved that they knew why Luke was up there, that they knew why he was always interrupting them when they were in the apartment and Luke knew he'd need to come up with a new strategy soon. "Carry on," he muttered as he walked back down the stairs.

"You were saying?" Rory asked as soon as the door was closed. Was this it? He had been about to say it hadn't he? Rory had been hoping Jess would drop the L-bomb for a while. She knew she was ready too, but you just never knew with Jess and she was scared to scare him off by saying it too early.

"It's great. Thanks. Thank you, a lot." Jess lost his nerve. He hadn't exactly grown up in an "I love you" kind of household, and while he had told girls before that he loved them, neither he nor the girls had ever actually believed it. He couldn't imagine putting himself out there like that in front of Rory. What if she didn't feel the same? What if it was too soon? How long were you supposed to wait to say "I love you"? He had no idea.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him, trying to hide her disappointment.


End file.
